Tile is used in a wide variety of residential and commercial settings including kitchens, bathrooms, entryways, foyers, fireplaces, accent walls, and the like. Tile may present a surface with colors and/or patterns that uniquely complement the other colors and/or shapes used in a given space. However, known applications of tile are typically relatively two-dimensional. Most frequently, the flat surface of a floor, wall, or ceiling is simply covered in tile, leaving a flat and relatively featureless surface. Even tiled three-dimensional shapes, such as shower benches, possess only a very basic shape (i.e., a rectangular prism) with large, flat surfaces that are devoid of any finer geometric detail.
It has been shown that the human eye is drawn not only by colors, but also by geometric variation. Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art to provide tile applications that more effectively draw the eye and serve a higher ornamental function than known tile designs. Furthermore, it would be an advancement in the art to provide such tile applications with relatively low manufacturing and installation costs. Yet further, it would be an advancement in the art to provide such tile applications that can be used for a wide variety of situations and designs.